- SHOTS -
by Roussel-san
Summary: Serie de One-shots de Osomatsu-san. Advertencia: Manejo de distintos AU'S, multiples parejas, temáticas entre la comedia, el romance y la tragedia. Estas historias pueden contener: Hetero, yaoi y yuri, como pueden no tener ninguna pareja en especifico. [Pareja de cada SHOT en portada]


¡Salut~! (Voy mejorando ¡Yo lo sé!) Aquí de nuevo, la niña multishipper a morir~ (Los que ya me conocen deben querer matarme por no subir ~)

¡En fin!

Hoy traigo esta serie de One-shots, con distintos Au's, parejas, raitings etc. Veran, soy una persona con muchaaaaaa imaginacio y regulamente debo "descartar ideas" para mis historias o directamente descartas "fic's" que tengo en mente, por ejempleo: Queria hacer una historia hetero, pero mi cerebro no me dio trama suficiente mas que para un romance cliche...

¡Por eso empiezo con OsoToko! ¡Cada que veo One-shots, o historias, nadie empienza con ellos, de hecho nadie escribe de ellos! Amo el Yaoi, me gusta el yuri, pero debemos hacerle un pequeño espacio al hetero mis niños, todos necesitan algo que leer uvu.

Ya, no los aburro mas y que comiencen - SHOTS -

 **Pareja de Hoy:** OsoToko [Menciones de JyushiHomu]

 **Disclaimer:** Osomatsu-san, no me pertenece, yo solo contribuyo al fandom.

 **Advertencia:** Celos, Malas palabras, posible Ooc, lamento las molestias.

 **Aclaraciones:** Estos One-shot contendran distintas parejas, si deseas ver algo de tu OTP en cualquier AU, ya sea Hetero, Yaoi, Yuri, o No-paring no dudes en decírmelo. Mientras mas especifico mejor.

 _¡Enjoy!_

* * *

 **-SHOTS-**

 **1°- Shot: My jealousy in Cherry red.**

Se escuchaban fuertes golpes, gemidos y gritos brutales, provenientes desde el fondo de una habitación refrigerada, destinada a los pescados que los dueños traían.

O eso se suponía.

— ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE, BASTARDO, MUERE! —gritaba la chica del cabellos castaño, furiosa, golpeaba con brutalidad uno de estos peces enormes, colgado como si fuera un verdadero saco de boxeo.

Cerca de aquella masacre, había una pequeña carta de color amarillo pastel, la cual había sido sellada cariñosamente con una estampilla en forma de girasol y escrita con una elegante letra en cursivas. Dejo de darle golpes al pescado, respirando agitadamente y sosteniéndolo con ambas manos vendadas. Su cara parece desfigurarse al volver a dirigirle la mirada a esa carta.

" _¡Ven a mi boda_ _Yowai Totoko_ _!_

 _Por: Jyushimatsu y Homura"_

Quiere hacerla añicos con sus propias manos, pero sabe que debe comportarse y fingir indiferencia. Ya la habían invitado y era descortés no asistir a una ceremonia tan importante como el…

" _Matrimonio"_

De solo pensarlo, su estómago quería tirar su desayuno por la borda. Recuesta su espalda en la pared, deslizándose lentamente hacia abajo con la carta en sus manos. La lee nuevamente, justo como cuando había llegado.

Arrugo el entrecejo mientras uno de sus ojos tiritaba levemente.

Estaba enojada.

No, quizá solo estaba celosa, aunque no entiende muy bien que es eso, sus padre trataron de explicárselo hace un año, pero no llego a entender el concepto de manera completa. Piensa que es algo que solo las personas feas sientes y ella a su criterio, no es ninguna fea, si no que rebalsa en belleza.

No, no eran celos.

Ella tenía un _"sentimiento feo"_ , como le había nombrado.

Pues se alegraba de alguna pequeña manera por Jyushimatsu y Homura, uno era su "amigo" que alguna vez estuvo detrás de ella como un fan ciego y la otra le daba un poco igual, no era tan bonita como ella, pero tenía sus puntos buenos. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

Quizá solo le cae bien por cómo una vez Osomatsu le narro su historia, parecía sacada de uno de esos doramas coreanos que pasaban por televisión.

Sí, eso debía ser, Osomatsu siempre le contaba todo…

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

— " _¿¡Por qué me calmo algo que dijo Osomatsu-kun!?"_ —revolvió un poco sus cabellos sin olvidar su promesa mental— _"No, prometí ignorar a es imbécil lo suficiente como para que pague por lo que hizo"_

Hizo esa promesa poco después de que perdieran el campeonato de xxx, pues luego de todo el alboroto, recordó que el mismísimo rey de los _"NEET'S"_ , le había rechazado completamente una cita.

Una cita. Con ella.

Con el amor de su infancia y quien siempre le rogaba en navidad salir con ella junto al resto de sus hermanos.

¡Lo quería matar por semejante humillación!

Sabía que estaba en mal momento, sus hermanitos se habían "independizado", ¡Pero eso no le daba el derecho a rechazarla! ¡Se pudieron construir una vida juntos o algo como las cosas que pasaban en la televisión!

Detiene sus pensamientos, agitando fuertemente su cabeza.

No, no puede rebajarse tanto de nivel, ella es una mujer con orgullo, no esta tan desesperada para estar con el primero que se cruce. Menos con ese idiota, no se la merece. Aun así, sabe que si va a la tan dichosa boda, tendrá que verlo e intentara hablarle.

Cierra los ojos y con la mano en el mentón piensa en su próximo movimiento.

Bien, lo tiene.

— ¡Ahhh~! Ya que me invitaron, tendré que comprar un vestido… ¡Quizá pueda tener el vestido más bello y opacar a la novia! ¡Tendré muchos pretendientes y de paso lo pondré en su lugar con los celos a flor de piel! —rio sin vergüenza alguna, levantándose del suelo y olvidando ese "sentimiento feo", con la idea de tener el mejor vestido en su mente— ¿¡A quién le importa ese idiota!? ¡No a mí! Hahahaha~

Salió del lugar riendo a carcajadas por su maravilloso plan.

Totoko, aparte de bonita, inteligente.

* * *

A la mierda el vestido, se quería matar.

— ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDO SER YO LA DEL VESTIDO BLANCO!? —lloraba con las mejillas enrojecidas, por el alcohol recientemente ingerido.

— Ah… ¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto? —Chibita suspira resignado, detrás de la mesa en su puesto de Oden, escuchando los reclamos de la castaña con paciencia.

Resulta que Totoko al ir a comprar su asombroso y alucinante vestido, se encontró con la mismísima Homura, futura señora Matsuno. Quien estaba comprando su vestido de novia precisamente en la misma tienda que ella. Cuando la novia de Jyushimatsu le mostro su hermoso vestido blanco y le afirmo de lo emocionada que estaba con todo lo que pasaba, le dieron unas sinceras ganas de darse un tiro.

Se hizo la alegre, le dio sus mejores deseos, que esperaba la boda con ansias y esperaba tener un buen puesto para verlo todo en primera fila. Homura se marchó contenta, y en cuanto se fue, Totoko desquito su ira con el propietario de la tienda y se largó. Terminando así en el puesto de Chibita a medio atardecer, tomando cerveza y comiendo algo de oden.

¿Y Chibita?

Bien gracias, aguantándose las todas, nada fuera de lo común.

— ¡Todos se están casando y formando sus vidas! ¿Sabes? Incluso Busumi, tuvo un hijo ¡Y se dio el lujo de presumirlo! —no estaba tan ebria aun, pero el alcohol le hacía soltar todas su verdades con una lengua más afilada que la común.

— ¿Eso no me lo constaste el año pasado? —recordó cuando la chica se emborracho un poco en su puesto el año anterior, desquitándose en voz baja con él, así como ahora mismo.

— Y ahora, incluso Jyushimatsu, uno de los ninis que iban tras de mí o mis pechos, se consiguió una novia y van a casarse —ignoro el comentario del calvo e hizo circulitos en la mesa con su dedo índice— Aparte ella es buena persona, la desgraciada lo tiene todo…

— ¿Totoko-chan acaso tu…?—trato de hablar, pero la castaña golpeo la mesa dejándolo aturdido.

— ¡Y lo peor es que mientras ellos se divierten en su dorama! ¡A mí me rechazaron! Pero no, no fue cualquiera ¡Me rechazo Osomatsu! ¡OSOMATSU! —esta vez despotricaba contra el mayor de los patanes

— ¿Qué? —esperen, esperen ¿Cuándo paso de despotricar contra las parejas felices cual Ichimatsu, a hablar del rey de los idiotas?

Olfateo un poco su comida, buscando algo sospechoso en ella.

No, nada, seguía tan ejemplar como siempre.

— ¡Soy bonita! ¡Extremadamente bonita! ¡Pude ser una idol, casarme con ese magnate adinerado que apestaba a petróleo, no me hubiese importado! Pero no, ese día me fui detrás del primero que vi luego de mi viaje por que "ya no me importaba nada" —aunque su voz sonara rasposa, tenía ese tono imponente que solía llevar—Sabes…lo que es ¿Qué un nini bueno para nada te rechace?

No, no lo sabía, porque cuando despertó en la mañana él era bien hetero, teniendo lindos recuerdos con su "Hana" que probaban aquello. Si le llegase a gustar un hombre por casualidad del destino, ni muerto buscaba a alguno de esos idiotas tampoco, para eso se quedaba con Hatabou o algo así, mínimo tenía dinero.

Parpadeo uno segundos, dándose una cachetada mental.

Ignoro su pensamiento homosexual del día, prometiéndose no volver a pensar en ello y volvió a la conversación.

— Totoko ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —la chica lo miro aburrida, parpadeando lentamente.

— Si no hay de otra —dijo con un tono de voz cansino.

— ¿Por qué me hablas de Osomatsu? ¿No te estabas quejando de tus celos por el matrimonio de Jyushimatsu y Homura? —pregunto sin descaro alguno, sorprendiendo a Totoko.

— ¿Qué…?

— Ya sabes, comenzaste a hablarme de lo común, tus celos reprimidos contra los que tiene una mejor vida y de repente me sales con ese desgraciado ¿Acaso su rechazo silencioso te dejo tan mal? ¿O acaso estas ena-?

No termino de hablar, cuando Totoko le golpeo justo en la cara con su puño derecho. Tendido en el suelo, vio la cara completamente transformada de Yowai, como en la carrera por el protagonismo cuando lo mando a volar.

— ¡Jum! ¡Me largo de aquí! —lo dejo tendido en el suelo, retomando su caminata a pasos pesados, no sin antes dejar un par de monedas en el puesto.

Se fue, caminando por la calles del centro, refunfuñando. No tenía vestido, ni pareja, no tenía nada. No, no es cierto, se tenía a ella, eso debía funcionar ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?

— Que se ha creído ese enano calvo, solo porque tiene un trabajo y vida estable se viene con el derecho a decirme lo que siento y lo que no—inflo su pecho, refunfuñando completamente sola en el puesto de Chibita— ¿Escuchaste eso enano? ¡Yo no estoy celosa! ¡Estoy feliz por ellos! ¡MUY FELIZ!

— ¿Feliz por quién? —se le helo la sangre al escuchar ese tono de voz divertido, ha convivido demasiado tiempo con ellos como para reconocerlos. Se gira lentamente y encara a esa persona.

Justo frente a ella se encuentra uno de los causantes de su malestar.

El primero de los sextillizos, con su inseparable suéter rojo y aquel típico gesto que hacia al rascarse la nariz con su dedo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Osomatsu-kun! —exclama sorprendida, el mencionado sonríe casi como un niño al ver que le ha dirigido una mirada.

 _¿¡Que hacia él aquí!?_

— ¡Heey~! ¡Ha pasado tiempo Totoko-chan! —saluda animadamente.

Abre la boca para responderle, pero se detiene al instante. No, no tiene por qué responder, no se la merece, es más, no sabe cómo se ha atrevido a hablarle luego de haberla rechazado. Bien, no era un rechazo, pero si la ignoro por completo.

Se giró indignada dejando al mayor de los Matsuno confundido, estando dispuesta a ignorarlo por la eternidad. Oh si, sufrimiento psicológico. Más un tirón en su brazo le hizo devolverse.

El maldito no se iba a rendir tan fácil ¿eh?

— ¡Oye espera, no te vayas aun! Hoy gane en las carreras de caballo ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo? —pregunta entusiasmado.

Le dirige su mirada marrón, la cual parecía decir un rotundo "NO". Mas cuando le iba a soltar su respuesta sin miramientos, observo esa mirada de perrito a medio morir, incluso pudo jurar que en vez de ver a Osomatsu estaba viendo a Todomatsu.

No, se niega a sucumbir ante esa mirada.

No lo hará, ya tiene práctica en el tema.

No.

No.

¡NO!

Grita internamente.

— ¡Arggggg! Pobre de ti que intentes algo —se cruza de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, ya no quiere ver esa maldita mirada —Más te vale que sea un lugar lindo.

— ¡Yuju! ¡Sí! ¡Te llevare al lugar más bonito que conozco! —tomo su mano y comenzó arrastrarla por las calles de la ciudad, ante la mirada extrañada de todo el mundo— Hoy tiene que ser mi día de suerte~

Quería cubrirse el rostro por la vergüenza.

Pero de todas maneras se deja llevar, observando su mano siendo jalada por aquel idiota.

 _Cálida y firme._

* * *

— ¿Esta es tu idea de "un lugar bonito"? —siente un ligero tic en su ojo izquierdo, al ver el lugar por décimo quinta vez.

Quiere matarlo.

— Yo lo veo muy bonito~—sentando a su lado ya está el desgraciado, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Por qué es eso.

Es DEMACIADO normal para una dama como ella.

— ¡Osomatsu-kun, estamos en un puesto de ramen! —grito, casi mandando a volar al mayor de los sextillizos, no así su sonrisa, la cual aún estaba intacta.

— La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no? —rasca su nariz con su dedo.

— Mggg…ah~ ¿Por qué no puede ser como en los animes o juegos otome? —se preguntó, mientras se le era entregado un tazón de _ramen_ _shio*, no le quedaba de otra,_ bebió mas en vez de comer en el puesto de Chibita— Donde el protagonista tiene hermanos, súper modelos bi-shonen, con gran carisma y dinero a montones…

— ¿Mm? ¿Dijiste algo? —volteo con una vena en su frente solo para verlo casi con la cara en l tazon.

Suspira.

— Nada, olvídalo —lo miro aburrida, volviendo a concentrarse en su propia comida.

Estúpido Osomatsu, esperaba que se ahogara en su tazon de sopa.

Pasan algunos minutos en silencio, lo único que escuchan es el barbullo de las calles, el sonido constante de la comida entrando y saliendo, mientras el cielo se oscurece más y más.

Pronto comienzan a tener una pequeña charla casual, "no puedo ignorarlo por siempre" se decía a si misma Totoko, pues entre platos de comida, rondas de cerveza y sake, la confianza va en aumento, y el verdadero "yo" sale a la luz.

Esta oscuro, son las nueve de la noche, las personas que estuvieron a su lado en el puesto ya se han ido y los cocineros permanecen en su descanso, dejando que aquellos dos idiotas se diviertan solos, ahogándose en cerveza, mientras las personas que aún permanecen en la calle los miran extrañados.

— Y entonces, marchamos por las calles usando la muñeca Nyaa-chan-inflable de Choromatsu como bandera —explicaba el oji-rojo, sacándole grandes carcajes a su compañera.

— ¿D-Donde están las fotos de eso? —respondió, al borde del ataque de risa.

— Revisa las redes sociales de Totty~ Incluso hay un video con mil visitas sobre eso —dijo con una risa boba de por medio.

Las risas ya no pueden parar, pues la cordura de ambos se ha ido a pique.

Más la curiosidad de uno de ellos se ha hecho presente.

— Hay algo que quiero preguntarte hace un buen rato —Osomatsu para de reír para mirar a la castaña fijamente, esta solo asiente con una sonrisa— ¿Por qué gritabas lo "feliz" que estabas?

— ¿Ha eso? Es por culpa de uno de tus hermanitos —responde arrastrando las palabras.

— Cual ¿Karamatsu te rompió las costillas? — escoge al segundo, pues lo vio ese día con Todomatsu tratando de comprar un traje para la boda. Según el menor, nadie aparte de Karamatsu se gastaría cinco mil yenes en lentejuelas.

Boda.

¡BODA!

— Diablos olvide que hoy iría a comprar mi traje para la boda de Jyushimatsu…—se lamentó entre promesas típicas de un borracho. No volvería a gastar su dinero en cerveza, solo en pachinko, si era más lucrativo— Oh bueno, como diría mi dolor de costillas favorito, " _C'est la vie"_

— Precisamente ese el idiota de tus hermano del cual hablo… —Totoko miraba su jarra medio llena, Oso le miro con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Karamatsu? —entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡JYUSHIMATSU PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! —lo sacudió de la sudadera roja con violencia ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo este idiota podía si quiera ser el "pretendiente" de alguien con esa falta de atención?

— ¡Ah~! ¿Estaba expresando felicidad por la boda de Jyushimatsu y la chica Home run? —intentó acomodar su ropa, pero le restó importancia después de unos segundos.

Ya tenía pruebas de que había estado con Totoko y ellos no.

— Más que felicidad me produce molestia —apoya su rostro en una de sus manos, observándolo fijamente.

— ¿Molestia? —parpada confundido.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Ya todos se están casando! ¡Hacen sus malditas vidas y nosotros estamos aquí, sin hacer nada! Me siento una lacra de la sociedad como todos ustedes —refunfuña, cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

" _Ahhh~ esta celosa"_ , piensa Osomatsu, conociendo bien a esa chica. Seguro no sabe identificar el sentimiento, pero sabe que sienta "algo" por el próximo matrimonio de su hermanito.

El también esta celoso, claramente, es el mayor de los seis y quien debió casarse primero. Pero contrario a Totoko, él vive con uno de los novios, ya le ha golpeado y escupido la verdad en la cara sobre sus celos, para luego declararle que en verdad está feliz y que tiene su apoyo.

Porque eso hace un hermano mayor, aun cuando todos tienen la misma edad.

Aparte es hombre, es más sencillo.

Se ríe con malicia al ver los cachetes inflados de la castaña, enojada con el mundo por no darle primero la oportunidad a ella de lucirse en un vestido blanco.

A su juicio se ve muy linda y tierna.

— ¿Y si nos casamos nosotros y les arruinamos la boda? —dice de repente, logrando captar la atención de Yowai.

— Mmm, algo así como, ¿Pedir la mano en medio de la fiesta para que nos feliciten y se olviden de los recién casados? —pregunta con una media sonrisa.

— Seeep~

Totoko se ríe estruendosamente, descolocando a su acompañante.

— Ja-ja, buen intento, es tentador, pero no me casaría contigo —seguido le da un último trago a su jarra, haciendo fondo.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por que!? —reacciona alarmado, moviendo sus manos hacia todos lados.

La castaña comenzó a contar con sus dedos en voz alta.

— Vemos: Tienes seis iguales a ti, no tienes trabajo, ni heredaras una gran fortuna, eres un vago, apostador y estas en lo más bajo de la cadena social ¿continuo? —auch, cuanta delicadeza podía llegar a tener esa mujer.

Ignora los lloriqueos del contario, los _"Sé que puedo cambiar", "Por ti haría lo que fuera", "Tu solo pídelo y te lo daré todo"_. Una vena comienza a palpitarle se expande a cada ruego y promesa vacía que escucha.

Se harta.

Golpea la mesa con uno de sus puños y con la otra, lo atrae hacia ella desde su sudadera con violencia.

— ¿¡Si toda esa basura que sueltas es cierta, entonces por qué me rechazaste el año pasado!? —suelta con furia, furia que ha contenido en todo lo que ha durado el día.

Osomatsu le mira confundido.

— ¿R-Rechazarte? ¿¡Cuándo hice eso!? Es más… ¿¡Por qué lo haría!? —está claro que no lo recuerda, que es el rey de los idiotas, pero tampoco había que pasarse.

— Cuando volví de mi viaje…te pedí una cita y nunca respondiste, te fuiste ignorándome —lo miro con ojos amenazadores, pero a la vez dolidos.

Oh, era eso.

El mayor sintió su ojo palpitar.

¿Dijo que era el rey de los idiotas? Mi disculpa, ahora mismo lo nombras ¡Emperador de los imbéciles! ¡Monarca de la estupidez!

Se quiso dar un tiro.

¡Ahora más que nunca había deseado ser hijo único! Por culpa de esas mierdecillas y su maldito show de "nos vamos de casa, seremos independiente", había perdido una gran oportunidad.

Se palmea el rostro débilmente, creyendo que aquello de la cita no era más que un juego y que Totoko lo olvidaría o algo así. _"Una dama siempre tiene_ memoria", dijo Homura cuando volvió a los brazos de Jyushimatsu luego de aquel extraño juego de beisbol.

Vaya que tenía razón.

— Puedo tener a quien quiera a mis pies, los tenia a los seis y aun así ¿Que tan mal debo estar para mendigarle un poco de amor a un idiota como tú? —se pregunta, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del otro, resignada y ebria.

Quiere irse a casa y olvidar todo.

Ir a la boda y no ver más a Osomatsu, pues le hace pensar en muchas cosas.

Aceptación, felicidad, Ira, molestia, rechazo…

 _Celos._

— Lo lamento, en serio Totoko-chan, ese día no estaba en mis cabales —trata de disculparse inútilmente, viendo como la oji-marrón aprieta más su sudadera — ¡A-Ah! Pero podemos tener esa cita aho-

Silencio.

Sus palabras han sido cortadas por unos labios que se han acoplado a los suyos torpemente.

Totoko le ha besado.

No sabe por qué lo hizo, no tiene razones para ellos, no lo ama y lo sabe, tal vez solo quiso callarlo de alguna forma y se ha cansado de golpearlo tantas veces sin éxito. Quizá es el valor del alcohol es lo que le ha llevado a hacerlo

O quizá solo quería hacerlo y ya.

En cuanto a él, estaba en total estado de shock, nervioso y con sus ojos completamente abiertos observaba como ella había pegado sus labios a los suyos, sin ruegos, sin dinero de por medio. No sabe cómo reaccionar realmente, este era uno de sus sueños desde que era niño, aunque sabe que posiblemente todo es producto del alcohol en su sistema.

Pero no le importa, pues él nunca fue moralmente correcto. Él no es Choromatsu, no necesita pensarlo dos veces antes de decidir que es lo mejor.

Porque él tiene sus ideas claras desde hace mucho tiempo.

Decide corresponder, rodeando la cintura de la castaña, pegándola más a sí mismo y profundizando el contacto entre ellos. La oji-marrón parece sorprendida, el sabor del alcohol se ha vuelto más fuerte, pero no se aleja, pues ya pueden marcar un ritmo.

Osomatsu siempre fue el sextillizo que más recordaba, trataba de verle cosas buenas, siempre lo llamo a él y si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambos sin trabajo, sin pareja, unos completos demonios, eran rechazados de la sociedad y por sobretodo.

 _Ambos un par de celosos._

Se separan por la falta de aire, mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados, brillantes, creando una atmosfera casi de color rosa. Están rojos y ya no es por todo lo que han bebido, el oji-rojo nunca creyó que la besaría de verdad, estaba feliz con un simple y mero toque en el hombro.

Esto era mejor que todas sus expectativas juntas.

En cuanto a Totoko, está ya no sabe que decir o hacer. Es como si se hubiera condenado socialmente, dejándose guiar por un estúpido impulso que le dicto esa cosa negra en su pecho.

Un impulso que le ha gustado.

— Totoko-chan…será que te… ¡BOEH! —su cara se contrae, siente sus costillas resquebrajarse mientras ve de re-ojo el puño de Yowai encajándose con brutalidad en su abdomen. Cae el suelo sujetándose su estómago, soltando un par de gemidos de dolor— ¿T-Totoko-chan…p-por qué?

Respira agitadamente, tenía que desquitarse luego de "aquello". La chica que había visto aquel beso tan romántico desde atrás del puesto ahora tiene una cara de completo impacto.

Lo vuelta a tomar de la sudadera, esta vez con ambas manos, el castaño la mira con una sonrisa asustada.

Aprieta los labios. Ya sabe que es lo próximo que vendrá.

— Tienes una oportunidad de conquista o cometeré _seppuku*_ de nuevo por lo bajo que he caído —su mirada es sombría, aun cuando sus palabras casi le han causado un paro cardíaco al chico frente a ella.

— ¿Y-Yo…realmente tengo…?— la mira expectante y con ojos brillantes, sin creer lo que escucha.

— En la boda, seré tu acompañante, te quiero ver decente, iras con una camisa de color rojo y terno negro ¿entiendes? —lo suelta finalmente, para irse a paso lento de ese lugar— Nos vemos te-he~

Se va con esa despedida tan "cute" de siempre, aunque internamente quiera matarse pero ya vería que haría después.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Por fin tengo una oportunidad con Totoko-chan! —rio victoriosos entre el dolor.

— No cantes victoria nii-san~ —escucha esa inconfundible voz de diva tras de él.

Se levanta adolorido, viendo detrás de el a sus hermanos menores con unas pañoletas en sus cabeza a modo "ninja". Sus auras malignas espantaban a todos los peatones del lugar.

— Antes de que digan algo, solo tengo una cosa que decirles —levanta las manos en son de paz, para luego alzar la cabeza con una sonrisa espeluznante— Yo gane, pequeñas mierdecillas —luego se largó a correr, con todos sus hermanos persiguiéndole.

— ¡Mi Totoko-chan! ¡Voy a matarte maldito nii-san!

— ¡ _Oh My heart is hurt!_ ¿Cómo es posible que una _beautiful lady_ como Totoko-chan te escogiera a ti _brother_?

— Cállate mierdamatsu o te matamos también.

Desde atrás, Jyushimatsu sujetaba de los hombros a su futura esposa, quien usaba una pañoleta naranja imitando a los hermanos de su futuro esposo. Ella miraba todo con ojos grandes, algo impactada por la escena.

— ¿Fue así como cuando me conociste? —pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa, imaginándose a Jyushimatsu siendo golpeado por sus hermanos.

No estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

— Algo así~ ¡Pero de esta manera demuestran su amor! —responde con esa gran y permanente sonrisa.

— ¡Nii-san es muy cruel!

— No me hables de crueldad Totty, ¡No me hagas hablarte de nuevo sobre el niño con auto que tienes de fondo de pantalla! —

— ¡Cállate! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

— Totty tiene novio~

— ¡No empiece Ichimatsu nii-san!

* * *

El día de la boda llego.

Fue un completo éxito como se esperaba, todos aplaudieron con felicidad. Los hermanos del novio no pueden en su emoción, Karamatsu ha llorado cual nena junto a Todomatsu, Ichimatsu se escondió detrás de Osomatsu para que no lo vieran hacerlo y Choromatsu solo puede aplaudir y sonreír con las emociones a flor de piel.

Ahora en el coctel luego de la gran boda entre Jyushimatsu y Homura, los novios cortaron el pastel entre los flashes de las cámaras, para luego separarse momentáneamente y saludar a sus invitados.

Y por alguna casualidad del destino, Totoko terminando hablando con Homura sobre cosas triviales.

— Y ahora compartirás una vida con Jyushimatsu, quien diría que el sería el primero —

— Yo no podría haberlo predicho, pero sé que el resto no se quedara atrás —sonríe la de cabello largo, riendo— Espero vayas a invitarme a tu boda, aunque estoy segura de que iría por la parte del novio.

— Claro que te invitaría, necesitaría a alguien quien me ayude con mi peinado, la decoración y… ¿¡Espera que!? ¡No, nunca! ¡No lo malpienses, con ese idiota de Osomatsu jamás!—la mira impactada, pero esta solo ríe a carcajadas.

— Pero si yo no he dicho ningún nombre —sonríe, conteniendo la risa, la ha atrapado con un maldito juego sucio e infantil.

Su boca se tuerce en una mueca hastiada, ya veía por qué se había casado con el más loco de los sextillizos.

— Oh, Jyushimatsu nos llama ¿Vienes? —hablando del rey de roma, este último alzaba los brazos desde su posición, con una gran sonrisa y u bonito sonrojo.

Mira al frente encontrándose con la mirada rojiza del mayor de los sextillizos, su cabello echado hacia atrás, luciendo con un traje negro y una camisa roja tal y como se lo ordeno. Este le dedica un guiño coqueto al ver la mirada que le ha dirigido, guiño que esconde aquellas confesiones celosas nocturnas, dignas de cualquier buraco y un inolvidable beso apasionado.

Sonríe de medio lado.

— Voy detrás de ti Homura-chan~ —dice, logrando hace reír a la novia.

 _Quiere repetirlo._

Camina con un paso digno de una pasarela detrás de Homura, hasta donde esta Jyushimatsu y sus hermanos, o más bien donde esta Osomatsu, quien la examina de arriba abajo.

Con una sonrisa elegante, un precioso peinado, unos buenos tacones…

 _Y un lindo vestido bañado en celos rojo cereza._

* * *

 **(*) Ramen shio:** Una variedad de ramen muy simple, es muy parecida a la sopa de fideos chinos y es bastante popular en Hokkaido. La sopa es transparente y el sabor es directo. (El shio, se traduce en "sal")

 **(*)** **Seppuku/Harakiri:** _(literalmente significa "corte de vientre")_ Suicidio japonés de desentrañamiento.

* * *

Yaaaaa~ espero que les haya gustado! ;v;/ Este SHOT esta dedicado a todos aquellos que les gusta el hetero uvu, ya sabe, cuenten conmigo cuando quieran algo de este tipo~ Aun que me quedara raro por que he tenido que ver muchas veces los capitulos de Totoko y anotarme muchas cosas jajajajaajaja

¡No me maten! ;7;

Ustedes me conocen y ya saben lo que viene~

¡Si quieren ver de su otp o algo por el estilo, pueden decirme! ¡Este fic, ha sido creado para ello, de mi para ustedes!

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos~


End file.
